No lo vuelvo hacer
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Consecuencias despues de una borrachera. Pastillas misteriosas en las bebidas y una persona muy conocida por el, en su cama. ¿Que pasara? Asco de resumen.


Otro proyecto. One-shot de Kaka/Hina. Y ya saben un poco de OoC, muy común en mi. No tengo computadora. Paso a mejor vida y e escrito todo esto en mi celular, así que no tendrá la redacción ni la ortografía que desearía (como si siempre lo hiciera bien), en fin, espero que les guste.

Naruto no me pertenece, solo a Kishimoto.

NO LO VUELVO HACER . . .

* * *

. . El sol de Konoha estaba en todo lo alto, señalando que eran las doce del medio día. Y algunos rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de uno de los ninjas de la aldea, específicamente, en la habitación de Hatake Kakashi. Este al sentir los destellos en su rostro hizo una mueca de fastidio, el día anterior había bebido como no recordaba haberlo echo antes. El pretexto del compromiso de su alumno y próximo Hokage Naruto con su otra alumna peli rosada Sakura, había reunido en un bar a los nueve novatos, incluyendo el revindicado Sasuke Uchiha y sus respectivos senseis, excluyendo obviamente al fallecido Asuma. En dicho bar se encontraban Ibiki y Anko sumándose al festejo. Y después se sumaron Iruka y Yamato.

Se removió un poco mas en la cama y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba desnudo. Seguramente habría tomado tanto que ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a casa. Así que se sentó en la cama y sujetó su cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la sabana para cubrirse de la cintura hacia bajo. Recordaba haber platicado con Ibiki, competir con Gai para ver quien tomaba más, Gai fue quién perdió y fue el primero en caer en la inconciencia, después fastidio un poco a Naruto y Sakura sobre la noche de bodas, recordaba también a Anko repartir en las bebidas pastillas de soldado para aguantar más y seguir bebiendo y después nada. No lograba recordar como llego a casa y si alguien lo ayudo. Juró no volver a tomar de esa manera.

Un sonido proveniente del baño lo saco de su batalla mental. Alguien cerraba el grifo del agua. Dio un vistazo en la habitación y noto ropa esparcida por todo el lugar. Ropa de mujer. Se golpeo la cabeza con la mano, aunque después se arrepintió, ya que el dolor regreso con mas fuerza debido a la resaca. Seguramente debido a la cantidad de alcohol ingerido acabó con una chica y él ni siquiera recordaba, he ahí también la respuesta a su desnudez. Rogaba porque no fuera Anko, no tenia nada contra ella, se la pasaban muy bien juntos pero últimamente la ninja quería dar un paso más en la relación y él no estaba listo. O al menos ese era el pretexto que siempre le daba, es solo que no se miraba en una relación a futuro con ella. Se levanto de la cama para ponerse su mascara y unos pantaloncillos, cuando termino de hacer eso la perilla del baño se escucho seguido del sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Cuando su mirada dio con la chica que salía de ahí su corazón se detuvo. Kakashi era hombre muerto.

Sobrevivió a una guerra ninja de pequeño, a las batallas constantes como jounin, como anbu, al estrés de ser maestro y a la gran cuarta guerra ninja, pero muy difícilmente sobreviviría al puño suave del líder del clan Hyuga. Y es que espero a cualquier chica o kunoichi de la aldea, pero jamás de los jamases a la princesa de dicho clan. Ahora se arrepentía de varias cosas, en primera, de haber tomado de esa manera, en segunda de haberse metido con Hinata Hyuga y tercera y más importante, no recordar nada de la noche que al parecer, paso junto a ella. Digo, si iba a morir a manos del clan Hyuga, mínimo era para recordar los hechos de esa noche.

-Bue...bunos di..días, Kaka...kakashi sensei.- Saludo Hinata cubierta solo por una toalla y el pelo mojado. Su rostro completamente colorado debido a a la situación.- Siento mu...mucho ha..haber usado su...su ba..ba..baño sin pe... .

-Estoy muerto.- Fue el saludo del ninja copia a la heredera. Seguía parado frente a la chica y viéndola sin verla.

El sensei volvió a sentarse en la cama y sujetar su cabeza con ambas manos. Ahora no solo tenia cruda alcohólica sino cruda moral. Aunque hubiera sido genial recordar algo, también sabia que estaba mal el haber desvirginado a alguien que podría ser una alumna suya. Era un muy mal maestro, de eso estaba seguro.

Unos pasos delicados se escucharon aproximarse al ninja peli plateado. Unas delicadas manos posarse sobre las del sensei y retirarlas de la cabeza y el rostro. Lo que le calmo más que nada en el mundo fue la aclaración de la heredera Hyuga.

-Sensei, tranquilisese. No paso nada. Solo dormimos juntos, literalmente.- Le dijo la chica de ojos perlados. Esta vez sin tartamudear debido a la preocupación de ver así al maestro. En cuanto le aseguro eso se alegro pero también se sintió un poco decepcionado. Hinata al ver en el rostro del sensei, algo de lo que ella creyó confusión, siguió con la explicación. Pero antes tenia que saber hasta donde recordaba el ninja copia.- Sensei lo traje hasta su departamento, estaba en muy mal estado y era la única en ese momento que podía ayudarlo ¿Recuerda lo... mmmmm... todo lo que paso...en...el...bar?- La Hyuga no sabia muy bien como abordar el tema.

-Recuerdo que estaban todos ustedes, hasta Sasuke. Y la mayoría de los demás senseis. Y bueno creo que a todos se nos paso la mano con las bebidas ¿Tuvo algo que ver Anko y sus pastillas verdad? Porque después de eso no recuerdo nada.- Una de sus manos se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su cabeza para mitigar un poco el dolor de cabeza que regresaba por el esfuerzo en recordar.

Hinata no sabia bien si la sensei tenia que ver, pero por el estado de peli plata y que ella estaba casi desnuda frente a él era mejor dejar por el momento las explicaciones.

-Que le parece si me permite arreglarme y hacer el desayuno-comida, y ya después hablamos.- Kakashi poso su mirada sobre la heredera viéndola de arriba a bajo. Tenía razón, era mejor si él también tomaba un baño y tomaba un par de analgésicos y mucha agua. Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cómoda. Saco un cambio para él, y del armario un conjunto para Hinata completamente en negro de cuando era más joven. Seguramente a ella le quedaría a la medida. Se lo extendió a ella y vio como lo miraba extrañada.

-Seguramente tu ropa a de oler a cigarrillo y alcohol. No seria bueno que llegaras a tu casa con esos olores. Lava tu ropa, no hay problema.- Le sonrio por debajo de la mascara y cuando se dirigía al baño una duda aterradora surgió en su mente.- Hinata, ¿No se extrañarán en tu casa que aun no hayas llegado?- Volteo hacia ella casi con cara de espanto.

-Padre cree que estoy de misión. Ayer cuando casi me quedaba dormida mande un mensaje para él.- Le dijo con una sonrisa y eso tranquilizo mucho al peli plateado.

Con eso dicho Kakashi retomo su camino a la ducha y en cuanto Hinata escucho que se abría el grifo del agua se despojo de su toalla y empezó a vestirse. No podía ponerse su ropa interior porque ésta también olía a cigarrillo, asi que tuvo que ponerse la ropa que le presto el sensei así. Al parecer él no recordaba nada, seria muy complicado tratar de explicarle lo que había pasado. Pero en una cosa coincidía con él, algo tenía que ver esas pastillas que les dio Anko.

Ya vestida fue hacia el pequeño cuarto de lavado con su ropa en sus manos. Casi con horror vió que el sensei tenia varias cargas pendientes de ropa. Nada le costaba ayudarle en eso, si se iba a usar agua y jabón que mejor que valiera la pena el gasto. Después fue hacia la cocina. Estaba echa un desastre. Supuso que al estar siempre de servicio no le daba tiempo al portador del sharingan de atender bien su casa. Así que primero limpio de arriba abajo todo el lugar, después se dispuso hacer el desayuno-comida. Una sopa miso, arroz frito y verduras en tempura serian mas que suficientes. Ya con la comida lista acomodó la mesa para degustar los alimentos. Con todo eso echo se sintio muy extraña, bueno no exactamente extraña. Más bien como si todo eso fuera normal. Algo cotidiano que hiciera todos los días. Eso no era normal ¿o sí? Estaba en una casa extraña y se sentía como si ese fuera su hogar. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para sacar esas ideas raras. Lo mejor era servir la comida.

Mientras tanto el ninja copia se encontraba en su cuarto. Sin duda la situación era muy irreal. Tal parece que hubiera entrado en un genjutsu a manos de su alumno o un resucitado Itachi Uchiha u Obito Uchiha. Sino fuera porque se había asegurado de que estuvieran bien muertos estaría pensando que esa era una gran posibilidad. Además de que Sasuke salía hoy de misión lo cual hacia imposible que él lo hubiera puesto en esa ilusión. Además de que tenia una duda en su mente que estuvo rondando todo ese tiempo en la ducha y en lo que se terminaba de cambiar. Si Hinata le había mencionado que no habían echo nada ¿Entonces porque estaba desnudo? ¿Porque la ropa de ambos se encontraba regada por todos lados? Para cualquiera esa era una escena en donde se había llevado una llevado una batalla sexual. Pero si en algo conocía a la heredera Hyuga era que la chica no tenia la cualidad para decir mentiras. Quizás tuvo un momento de lucidez y se arrepintió o tal vez fue ella quien lo detuvo a tiempo. Sea lo que sea tenía que averiguarlo. Ya con una playera negra de resaque y sus clásicos pantaloncillos ninja salió al encuentro de su acompañante.

Al salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia el comedor noto que la cocina ahora estaba en perfecto orden y totalmente limpia. Solo que no vio por ningún lado a Hinata hasta que escucho ruido proveniente del cuarto de lavado, supuso que estaba cambiando su ropa de la lavadora a la secadora. La vió salir de ahi y dirigirse hacia la cocina pasando de él.

Iba tan concentrada en servir la comida, que no noto al peli plata ni la mirada que tenia sobre ella. Sirvió la sopa en dos cuencos igual que el arroz, las verduras en el centro de la mesa y dos pequeños platitos con salsa de soja para cada uno, los vasos de té también para cada quién junto con las servilletas. Mientras tanto Kakashi la seguí con la mirada, cada acción y gesto no pasaban desapercibidos para él. Es como si esa cocina hubiese estado echa para que ella hiciera uso de ella, trato de imaginarse a Anko haciendo la misma acción y no pudo. Eso le gustaba y mucho. El que solo ella deambulara de aquí allá en la cocina y en cada una de la habitaciones, todo se miraba tan natural.

Cuando por fin termino de poner la mesa se felicitó, había quedado realmente bien. Cuando levanto su mirada se encontró con la del sensei sobre ella. La estaba dando la misma mirada que había tenido en la noche. Se sonrojo y desvío su mirada hacia un lado. Kakashi sonrio debajo de su mascara, él era el cusante de ese sonrojo y eso aumentaba su ego.

-Te luciste en la cocina Hinata-chan, no debiste en molestarte tanto, una fruta picada con yogurt hubiera sido mas que suficiente.- Le dijo tomando asiento en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

-No me molesta ha..hacerlo. Me gusta cocinar. Además perdimos líquidos con tanta bebida ayer, el caldo es bueno para recuperar líquidos.- Se sorprendía de no tartamudear ya tanto en presencia del sensei enmascarado.- Si gusta primero comemos y después hablamos ¿Le parece bien?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Además necesito comer para tomar algo y que se me quite de una buena vez este dolor de cabeza.

Se dispusieron a comer en completo silencio. Kakashi felicito a Hinata por su buen sazón en la cocina. Cuando terminaron de ingerir los alimentos Kakashi lavo los platos para agradecer a Hianta por la comida y aunque ella quiso ayudarle el sonido de la secadora se hizo presente. Así que mientras Kakashi lavaba los platos Hinata se ocupaba de acomodar la ropa en un sesto. Kakashi la regaño al darse cuenta que la Hyuga había lavado también su ropa, ella solo se encogió de hombros y corrió al cuatro del ninja copia para dejar la ropa limpia de ambos sobre la cama de él. Tanto Kakashi como Hinata pensaron que todo se estaba volviendo mas extraño. Eran como una pareja dividiéndose los deberes. Ya con todo listo Kakashi llamó a Hinata para que le aclarara todo. Seria un preguntas y respuestas.

Hinata tomo asiento en unos de los sofás de la sala. Quedando enfrente de Kakashi. Éste noto el cambio de actitud en la oji plata, volvía a ser la Hinata tímida y reservada. Dándole a entender que lo que le contaría no era algo muy cómodo para ella.

-Bien, ¿por donde empezar?- Se pregunto rascándose la mejilla.

-Porque no me dice exactamente hasta donde recuerda y yo le digo lo demás.- Sugirió Hinata. Vio como Kakashi lo medito un poco y asintió.

-Recuerdo cuando me burle de Naruto con lo de su Luna de miel. De Sasuke también me burle, bueno de echo todos lo hicimos, sobre su supuesta homosexualidad. De Ibiki y su aura negra. También recuerdo que cuando ustedes llegaron. Pensábamos que te ibas a entristecer por la noticia del compromiso de Naruto y Sakura.- La vio negar con suavidad y una sonrisa a formando su rostro.

-Estoy muy feliz por los dos. Era hora de avanzar y decidí empezar por ese infantil amor.- Le respondió al hombre frente a ella y él se dio cuenta que era verdad.

-Bueno regresando a lo de anoche, recuerdo cuando se nos sumaron ustedes y después Iruka y Yamato. Para ese entonces ya estábamos pasados de copas y Anko salió con sus dichosas pastillas soldado. Si mal no recuerdo fue la segunda después de Gai en caer. Iruka la llevo a su casa. Después cayo Ibiki, a él lo fue a dejar Yamato. Shino, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru y Sai se fueron al ver lo tarde que era. Después se fueron Tenten, Lee y Kurenai. Naruto se molesto por eso y se tomo un vaso de sake, solo con eso quedó inconsciente y Sakura se lo llevo a rastras. Solo quedábamos Ino, Kiba, tu y yo. Porque si mal no recuerdo Gai se quedo dormido en la barra. Y después no recuerdo mas.- En todo el relato miraba hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados tratando de recordar más pero ya no podía. Todo se había descontrolado cuando Anko los hizo tomas esas cosas. Cuando recordó lo de las pastillas algo regreso a sus memorias. Las pastillas que tomaron Ino, Kiba, Hinata y él eran de diferente color.- Hinata ¿recuerdas el color de las pastillas?- Se enderezó en su asiento mirando a la Hyuga fijamente.

Hinata sabia que ahí estaba la respuesta, normalmente ella no se comportaba de esa manera tan "poco decorosa", por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Las pastillas variaban de color. Solo cuatro pastillas eran de diferente color. Las que tomamos usted, yo, Kiba e Ino. Las de los demás eran de color café y las nuestras eran de color rosa.- Hinata fruncio su seño al recordar ese detalle.

Vio como Kakashi se levantaba de su asiento e iba hacia una pequeña biblioteca en la misma sala. Tomo un libro y rebusco en sus páginas. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba puso una cara que denotaba molestia. Después camino hacia ella y le paso el libro.

-¿Eran como estas Hinata-chan?- Pregunto el sensei.

Hinata inmediatamente asintió, eran exactamente iguales. Cuando leyó la descripción de las pastillas sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, he ahí la respuesta al comportamiento que había tenido en la noche. Y no solo el de ella, sino también al de su compañero e Ino.

Las pastillas eran estimulantes sexuales, las kunoichis avanzadas, como Anko, las usaban en sus misiones de espionaje. Era más fácil sacarle la información a un hombre que estaba sexualmente estimulado, que a uno que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. ¿Pero porque Anko les haría algo así? ¿Que ganaba ella con todo eso? Era bien sabido por todos en la aldea que estaba interesado en Hatake Kakashi. Hasta que sintió un bombillo prenderse en su cabeza. Kakashi la vio llegar a su misma respuesta.

-La pastilla era para mí, pero no para ti. Seguramente Anko estaba tan ebria que no sabia ya lo que hacia. Y supongo que debido a las burlas que le hice a Naruto y Sakura, pensó que seria divertido también jugarles ella una. Hacer que adelantaran la Luna de miel. Así que Ino, Kiba y tú fueron victimas colaterales.- Dio la repuesta en voz alta Kakashi a Hinata. Pero aun faltaba saber que había pasado exactamente entre ellos.

Cuando sintio la mirada de Kakashi sobre ella sabia que era el momento embarazoso del día. Respiro profundamente para calmar sus nervios y su vergüenza. Kakashi espero pacientemente a que ella empezara el relato.

-Bueno, vera. Cuando vi que Ino y Kiba empezaban a comportarse de manera extraña me di cuanta de que era hora de que me fuera a casa. Yo no me termine toda mi bebida. Ya bastantes problemas me traería oler a tabaco y alcohol como para sumarle aliento etílico. Así que cuando me disponía a retirarme Ino y Kiba ya no estaban. No sabia que hacer con ustedes dos. Gai-sensei y usted. Ya que Gai-sensei estaba completamente dormido decidí que era mejor traerlo a usted primero, todavía se sostenía en pie y no seria tan problemático traerlo.- Le relataba Hinata jugando con sus dedos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Por otro lado Kakashi sentía vergüenza de que Hinata lo haya visto en ese estado. Pero agradecía de que solo hubiera sido ella.

-Cuando llegamos aquí batalle para que me diera la llave ya que no la encontraba. Al entrar a su habitación empezó a decir varias cosas y yo me empecé a sentir muy extraña y creo que usted también porque sin mi ayuda se quito el chaleco y la playera. Para ese entonces el calor que sentía era mucho y entre a su baño para mojarme la cara. Cuando sa...salí ust...usted me be..beso.- Escondió su rostro sonrojado tras su flequillo. Ahora sabía que era por el estimulante pero aun así no dejaba de ser bochornoso.

-Lo siento Hinata. De verdad no recuerdo nada y me disculpo por faltarte al respeto de esa manera. No tiene ninguna justificación el casi obligarte a hacer algo como eso.- Estaba realmente arrepentido. Seguramente Hinata lo había detenido y él aun por el calor se había terminado de desnudar. Además Hinata no termino su bebida, pero aun así debió de sentirse sofocada y por ese mismo echo ella debió de hacer lo mismo que él, desnudarse para mitigar un poco el calor. Al final el sueño la venció y se quedo dormida.

-Sensei. Yo ter...termine de des...desnudarlo. Yo co...correspondí a t..to..todo.- Roja hasta las orejas Hinata lo reconoció.

Mientras tanto Kakashi no cabía en si de la sorpresa, pero si ella había correspondido ¿como fue que no terminaron haciéndolo?

-Afortunadamente el al...alcohol fue más y se..se que...quedo dormido.- Termino de contar Hinata.

Kakashi no podía sentirse mas humillado ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera podido cumplirle a una chica como Hinata? Sentía que una aura de depresión lo estaba rodeando. Quedó como el clásico esposo anciano que ya no puede. Vamos, hasta tenia un estimulante en su sistema sanguíneo y ni así hubo nada de nada.

Hinata no entendía que pasaba con el sensei. Tenia una cara tan larga que le daría varias vueltas a la aldea. Además ella no quería admitirlo, le había gustado todo lo que el sensei le había hecho, se sintio por primera vez como una mujer, además sí él no se hubiera dormido ahí hubiera quedado su virginidad. Y eso no podía pasar hasta el día de su boda o como mínimo tener a su lado al verdadero amor de su vida. Otra cosa que le costaba admitir, era el echo de que había empezado a sentir algo por el sensei frente a ella, pero vivía ahora en la realidad. Nadie como Kakashi Hatake se fijaría en alguien tan simple como ella. Recordaba como Kakashi se había quitado la mascara y había podido ver un perfecto rostro labrado por el mismo Kami. Como la había acariciado y besado, ella de manera muy torpe respondía a las experimentadas caricias que él le regalaba. Esa noche jamás la olvidaría.

-Lo siento otra vez Hinata-chan. Primero por pasarme contigo. Y ahora por ni siquiera saberte cumplir en la cama.- Le decía Kakashi con una nube de lluvia sobre su cabeza.

Ahora Hinata sabia el porque de su depresión. Supuso que para un hombre no poder cumplir en la cama con una dama era un error imperdonable dentro del genero masculino. Se acerco hacia él y trato de animarlo.

-Kakashi sensei, yo que...quede ¿Como decirlo?- Hablo con voz muy baja.- Us...usted me com...complació mu..muy bien dos ve..veces.- Agrego Hinata a lo vivido anoche.

Kakashi al escucharla reacciono de inmediato y poso su mirada en ella, Hinata al sentirse observada volteo el rostro hacia un lado y mordió su labio inferior.

-Aun así estuvo bien el que no pasará a más. Si padre lo hubiera sabido lo habrían obligado a casarse conmigo. No seria bueno para alguien como usted sensei.- Le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo decía con pena por él. Él solo sonrio de forma traviesa.

-¿Así que si tu y yo tenemos intimidad y tu padre se entera me casaría contigo?- Le pregunto con una mano sobándose el mentón y el otro brazo estirado sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Hinata asintió. Ella no sería tan egoísta como para amarrar a su sensei (sexy sensei) en un matrimonio forzado. Esa noche se dio cuenta de que le atraía mucho y que si ella se lo proponía el sensei podría entrar fácilmente en su corazon, además de ser alguien muy centrado, maduro y que sabia tomar buenas desiciones, si no fuera así, jamás lo hubieran tomado en cuenta como un prospecto a Hokage. Y aunque él no lo recordaba, la había tratado con mucha dulzura. Tanto que no había dudado en entregarse a él.

Vio como el sensei se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano. Ella lo vio un poco dudosa con respecto a lo que quería.

-Si para estar comprometido contigo solo se requiere intimar hay que arreglar ese problema ¿no lo crees? Claro, solo si así tú lo deseas.- Kakashi sonreía como pocas veces lo había echo. Hinata por otro lado se sentía feliz. Indirectamente le estaba diciendo que el gran Hatake Kakashi gustaba de ella.

Así que sin dudarlo tomo la mano del ninja copia y resolvieron el pequeño problema en la habitación varias veces ese día. Unos días después de eso se dio la noticia del compromiso de la princesa Hyuga con Hatake Kakashi. Este último mando un pergamino de agradecimiento a Anko y ella lo destruyó en cuanto lo leyó. Se supone que con quién dormiría Kakashi seria con ella, no con la princesa Hyuga y todo por no controlarse con la bebida.

Tres días después del compromiso de Hinata y Kakashi también se dio la noticia del matrimonio de Ino y Kiba por razones de nueve meses y aunque las cosas no se dieron como ellos querían tampoco se arrepentían.

Obviamente la boda de la primogénita Hyuga fue la mas vistosa de toda la nación del fuego. Y aunque Kakashi al principio decía que no volvería a tomar de esa manera supo que mientras Hinata estuviera a su lado lo volvería hacer el resto de su vida. Sólo con ella. . . . . . . . . .

* * *

. ¿Que lea pareció? ¿Merezco un review? En fin ya saben, ustedes serán mis jueces y verdugos. Disculpen la orrografia y lo demás. Todo me lo escribí en mi celular. Mi compu murió y no se cuando me regalen otra. Así que mis one-shot serán así de cortitos.

Bueno sin mas los dejó. Y espero no tardar tanto para la próxima historia.


End file.
